The Coming of Erebus
by Cogg
Summary: A new generation of Demigods have been born. Together, they must save the Earth. Together, the must stand. Together, they must fight...against an enemy old as time itself. T cause I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Coming of Erebus.**_

Lucas was having a good day. Well, until his cabin blew up. He sat on one of the marble benches with Julie, just outside his cabin.

Julie was cute, with long black hair going to just above her waist, blue eyes and a

Thousand-watt smile. She was only 5'2" and today, she wore her signature shirt. It was white, and it had words on it that said, "Give them that look that says, No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse." As well as dark blue jeans, a brown winter jacket with white fur trim and white and blue sneakers with white socks. Her godly parent, Demeter, was a true goddess for giving Lucas the gift that was Julie.

As for Lucas, he wore dark blue jeans with a grey and black wolf shirt. He also wore a grey and black hoodie, with white socks and white and gray sneakers. He had medium length brown hair, and blue eyes. He was small, only 5'1" and he and Julie were both 14, having both been at camp for 3 years. They both had white skin, spotted with small freckles.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a chill rose up Lucas's back. As a son of Hades, he got constant chills when someone nearby had died. But this was different. Julie shivered as well, but she ignored it. Everything suddenly went dark. Lucas stood quickly.

Julie frowned. "What's up Shady?"

"Everything's gone dark." He replied.

"So?"

"So why are there no clouds in the sky?" He was right. Not a single cloud ruined the blue sky. The shadows covering the camp grew darker. The Hades cabin started shaking violently. Lucas's eyes went wide. "Get down!" He yelled, crashing Julie to the floor. Then, everything went to Tartarus.

Hades cabin exploded, the obsidian bricks flying every which way. People screamed, Satyrs fled. Julie tried to stand, but Lucas was lying on top of her. She tried to get him off, but he wouldn't move. That was when she saw the wound.

Lucas had a dent in his skull, blood all over it, in his hair, on his face. An obsidian brick lay on the grass, cracked and splattered with blood. Julie didn't want to check Lucas's pulse, afraid of what she would find. She rolled him off her and stood, as no less then 30 dark figures with swords and bows stormed out of Hades cabin. She saw one of them throw Greek fire at the Ares cabin and a moment later, it exploded. Julie quickly tried to pick up Lucas, but he was too heavy.

"Someone help me here!" She yelled. A big mistake.

One of the dark figures saw her, and raised their sword. Julie had her arms full with Lucas, she couldn't defend hersel-

A sword pierced the chest of the soldier from behind. The soldier dropped his sword and fell, dead.

The owner of the sword stood behind the dead soldier, frowning at the body. She looked up at Julie.

"Hey Jewels. So, how's your day been?" She said as she slipped Lucas's arm over her neck.

Her name was Georgie Croft, but everyone who knew her called her G.C. She was 16, and with her jet-black fishtail hair braid that went down to her waist, and her grey eyes, she cut a good figure. Her godly parent was Athena, hence the grey eyes. She was 5'7" and today, she wore a grey V-neck tee with a black cami underneath, and a black leather jacket on top. She also wore black, ripped, skinny jeans, a black hipslinger belt and black converses.

"Let's see…" Julie said as she slung Lucas's other arm over her neck and started running for the woods. "I was tackled to the ground, watched camp go up in flames, watched shadowy soldiers take over camp, get almost killed by one. Oh, and, I have to drag my half-dead best friend to safety."

"Slow day huh?"

"For camp? Yep."

They came to the edge of the woods and got behind a fallen tree. They rested Lucas on the ground and checked his pulse.

G.C looked a bit scared. "Weak pulse. Very weak. He needs treatment, fast."

A shout echoed over to them. A boy and a girl were trying to fend off an onslaught of the shadow beings. The girl fought hard with her bow and arrow, while the boy fought with what looked a like…a pistol? Whatever rounds he used worked. The dark creatures fell underneath his fire. But they just kept coming, swords and bows up, charging at the two poor campers.

Julie stood up and brought her left hand to her right cheek, and her right hand to her left cheek. She then swung her arms in a scissor like motion, fast and hard. In a flash, two cords flew out of her sleeves and swung at the shadows. The shadows never to a chance. They were ripped in half as the cords flew through them and retracted back into the sleeves of Julie's jacket. G.C was stunned for a moment, but then ushered the two campers over.

The girl hopped over the log, then the boy did too. They saw Lucas lying bloodied on the ground. The boy quickly checked his bag, and brought out some nectar and ambrosia.

His name was Peter Hendrickson. He was tall, 5'11", 17 years old, and had a long scar going down his right forearm. He had tanned skin, with brown eyes and brown, buzz cut hair. Today, he wore his classic camouflage clothes. He a camouflage shirt, pants and military boots. Around his neck, he wore a pair of, oddly enough, binoculars. He may have looked like a son of Ares, but he was actually a son of Apollo.

The girl was different. Her name was Scarlett Carter, but everyone who knew her just called her Scar, and she was the only other occupant of, what was moments ago, Hades cabin. She was 5'5" and had light brown hair with a lime streak; hazel eyes spotted with gold and tanned skin. She was 14, and wore a black tank top with black jeans and black shoes.

Julie looked over at G.C, and saw her staring at Peter, mouth slightly open. She noticed Julie staring, and snapped back to reality.

Peter gave the food to Julie. "Give him some, quick!" Julie lifted Lucas's head and poured the nectar down his throat.

At first, Lucas didn't move. Then he coughed, his head wound closing up.

"So…did we win?" He croaked.

Julie smiled. "Not yet."

An explosion rocked the grounds as three demigods flew overhead. One ended up in a tree, one crashed into the tree and the third ended up crashing right into Peter. Julie quickly ran over to the tree while G.C helped Peter up. Peter checked the demigods pulse. He shook his head.

Julie checked her demigods pulse. "Gone." She said, before the third and final demigod landed on top of her. Lucas ran over and helped her up as more explosions rocked the area around them.

"I think we better go!" He shouted, pulling Julie along behind him, Scar, Peter and G.C right behind them. They came to a line of bushes not far from the pine tree that guarded the borders of camp.

"Down, now!" Scar hissed. They all ducked down as no less then _fifty_ of the dark figures walked in front of the burning buildings and broken bodies. A few of the bodies were stirring, still alive. Not for long. Three soldiers walked up to the three groaning bodies. One drew his sword…and skewered the demigod in front of him. The demigod let out a cry, before his eyes went lifeless. Another cry rang out. The last demigod, an Ares kid the others simply knew as Dwayne, groaned. A soldier kicked him, rolling him over. "We got to do something! We got to help him!" Scar whispered.

"Help him how?" Peter whispered back. "If we try to, they will kill us too!" The group turned back and watched the soldier pull out his spear, raise it above his head and…

A shout echoed over the valley. Lucas and Julie bowed their heads, unable to watch. Scar let out a low growl. G.C bit her lip in anger and Peter just shook his head.

The soldiers moved on, kicking the now dead body of Dwayne out of the way. The demigods stood and ran for the road. The all knew the same thing.

No matter who these guys were, where they came from, or why they were here, one thing was clear…any demigods who fought them, who stood against them, who even came near them…would die…

End of Chapter 1.

**Woohoo! This is what you have all been waiting for! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Oh, and those characters that I said were in, but aren't in this chapter, don't worry, you will be in very soon! I will get the next chapter as soon as possible! Hooray! R&R Guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Cogg.**


	2. Chapter 2

The five demigods ran in silence, heading for the trees on the other side. The hill behind them was clouded by smoke. They made there way through the trees, watching all sides.

"I think we should head for the closet transport area first." Lucas said. "Trains, taxis, heck, I would settle for a donkey! We need a way to get to New York, meet up with any survivors."

Not many demigods knew it, but only recently, Chiron had set a backup point about half a year ago. The pavement from across the entrance of the Empire State building in case the camp was invaded.

"With shadow people combing the area? No, they will be watching the roads." Peter piped up. "I think it would be better to go by sea."

"The problem is getting one." Julie said. "I mean, someone is really going to go, "Sure, you 5 reckless teenagers who I don't know can have my boat."

Next thing, a Lion burst through the tree. Yeah, you heard me, a full-grown Lion. It tackled Lucas to the ground before anyone could blink. When someone managed too, it had Julie pinned down, leaving Lucas unconscious. The other three sprang into action mode. Peter quickly pulled out a cap gun and it instantly transformed into a pistol. G.C yanked dog tags, which Lucas had not noticed before, off her neck, it instantly transforming into a deadly looking sword, while Scar drew her bow and quickly notched an arrow. All three would have attacked the lion, if they got the chance. Because right then, a grunt came from Peter as a girl fell on him, feet first, his pistol flying out of his hands. Scar turned, arrow notched, and fired as this new girl pushed her bow sideways, karate style, the arrow thudding into a tree. The girl pulled out two daggers and hit Scar with the butts of them, sending her tripping over a tree root, dazed. G.C, the last one standing, charged the girl with her sword.

Suddenly, the daggers were at her throat. Except they weren't daggers anymore. They had lengthened greatly, turning into katanas.

The new girl smiled, having bested 5 demigods in a heartbeat. Then, the smiled dropped, as something cold and hard touched her back.

Lucas.

He had awoken just as the ninja girl attacked the team. He picked a pencil that had fallen out of his pocket, and snapped it. It's lead quickly turned to gas, and soon Lucas was holding a long black sword. He ran around behind ninja girl and now had her at his mercy.

He studied her. She was tall, sort of, 5'9", with electric green eyes, tan skin and waist long black hair with light blue streaks in it. She wore black knee high boots with navy leggings, a white and blue flannel shirt and a grey flannel shirt that said, "Forever isn't always."

"First thing." He growled. "Take your swords away from her." Ninja girl, knowing when she had lost the battle, placed them on the ground. G.C backed away sword up. The lion behind her roared. G.C span, ready to fight. "Stop!" Lucas said. "Tell your lion to back off, get off my friend and stay back."

Ninja girl grimaced, but she said. "Kovu! Back!" The lion, whose name must have been Kovu, backed away, anger in his eyes.

"G.C, help the others up." Lucas said, eyeing Kovu. G.C did so, picking up Julie, Scar and Peter, all of who had their weapons pointed at either Kovu or the Ninja girl.

"What's your name?" Julie asked, eyeing her.

"Kayla." Ninja girl said. "Kayla Rider. Huntress to Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"You're a huntress for Artemis?" Peter said. Kayla nodded.

"Weapons down people. But leave your guard up." Lucas said, lowering his weapon.

Kayla looked surprised. "You're not going to attack?"

"Depends, why did you attack us?" Scar said, teeth grinding.

Kayla's face saddened. "Dark shadow…things…attacked me and my group of hunters…I was the only one to escape alive. I thought you were with them."

Scar's face went from ticked off to average. "Oh. Well, you got the wrong people. We are running away from the big scary soldiers."

"They burnt down Camp Half-Blood." Peter said. "So now, we're trying to regroup with any survivors in New York."

Kayla's eyes got a shine in them. A shine of an idea. "May I come? Me and Kovu can fight well together, and we can give you that little extra help in battle."

Julie was already there, smiling. "I say, welcome aboard! Shady?" She said, looking at Lucas. Lucas was hesitant at first, but then his defenses crumbled when Julie gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." He said, sighing. "Julie, stop with the puppy dog eyes, please?"

Julie smiled. "Just this once."

The team moved on towards the coast, with two new additions to the team. Kayla and her lion, Kovu. As the team moved along, noises filled the forest around them. Wolves, chipmunks, squirrels…then other noises. Footsteps. Metal. An arrow zoomed past the face of Lucas, thudding onto the tree beside him. He ducked and rolled, sword drawn. Another arrow. Then another. Then another. A literal storm of arrows flew into the grass around them. Fire arrows. Trees around them lit into red and yellow blazes of fury.

"Lucas!" Julie shouted, reaching out to him, the fire surrounded the team. A scorched tree fell between Julie and Lucas.

Lucas fell back, coughing, "Go!"

Julie looked like she was going to run through the flaming tree between them, but Scar and G.C grabbed her.

"Come on!" G.C yelled. They ran through the flames, leaving Lucas behind. Lucas tried to stand, but the smoke was too heavy. He stumbled and fell, he vision fading. The last thing he saw before blacking out was dark, sword and bow wielding figures running in the direction Julie and the others fled.

Lucas woke up to the smell of chocolate. Which was weird, seeing as how he should be dead. The last thing he remembered was the fire. He cracked open his eyes…to see a girl, spoon feeding him what looked like a golden piece of fudge. She was cute, he gave her that. She was 5'2" and looked 14, with wavy blonde hair and blue green eyes and tanned skin. She wore a blue-green long sleeved t-shirt with dark wash jeans and ballet flats.

She turned. "Carlos! He's awake!" She called.

A guy, Carlos, Lucas guessed, walked out. He looked 15 and he was almost as tall as Peter, about 5'10". He had deeply tanned skin with spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a torn, burnt and grease covered white tank top with torn dark blue jeans and runners. Behind him was the coast, the sun just starting to set against the horizon.

"Well well well, Lucas Griffin." He said, a grin as wide as a banana.

"Carlos…Carlos Santos? Son of Hephaestus?" Lucas said.

"The one and only." He said. "Have you met Elena?" He said, motioning to the girl. "Daughter of Poseidon." He said, a hint of impressment in his voice.

She nodded. "Me and Carlos made our way from camp here. He just built a boat to get to New York, enough for about 10 people, in case we found other demigods. We saw the fire over in the forest and checked the area, putting out the fire as we went. Were there any demigods with you?"

"Yeah." He said sitting up. "Julie, G.C, Peter, Scar and a hunter…and of course, her lion."

"Her Li-" Carlos started. But Elena stopped him by shoving him and Lucas down on the ground, among the grass.

"What are you doing?" Lucas hissed.

"Sh!" She said, dropping to the ground. "Over there!" She whispered. She pointed to a clearing in the trees, where movement could be seen. Five people hurtled through the clearing, arrows flying past them. Julie and the others. Kovu came bounding towards them. A net flew out of the trees and pinned down Kovu.

Before anyone could help, dark figures, no less than _sixty_, came out and surrounded them. The demigods brought up their weapons to fight, but the shadows hit them from behind. They fell to their knees, dropping their weapons.

G.C picked up her sword and struggled to her feet. A soldier came at her, but with a direct swing she took off his head. One came up behind, and stabbed her in the side. She screamed and fell, bleeding. Peter yelled and tried to stand, but the soldier kneed him in the stomach, and brought his sword up.

Lucas then saw, at that moment, that the shadow beings were going to kill Peter, then the others. All of them, leaving Elena, Carlos and himself, to figure out what was going on.

With a gut wrenching feeling, Lucas saw the shadow being bring the sword down, fast and hard.

A yell echoed over the valley. Blood sprayed the ground around the demigods as Peter Hendrickson fell, blood pouring out of him.

**Oh. My. God. Peter, G.C! Noooooo! How could I be so evil! -5 hour sobbing session- But enough of that. Will the others make it out alive? Will they ever defeat the shadows? Find out, next chapter! R&R!**

**Thanks,**

**Cogg.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter fell, a bloody wound in his chest. He hit the ground, blood trickling out of his body. He wasn't moving. G.C, on the ground next to him, injured and bloody as well, screamed. She tried to crawl towards him, but one of the soldiers kicked her in the face. She lay, crumpled and dying. Carlos and Elena stared in utter horror, watching the demigods get slaughtered one by one.

"We have to do something!" Lucas hissed.

Carlos shook his head. "We could never take out a force that size."

The soldier that stabbed Peter moved on to the next demigod, and Lucas's blood went cold. Julie.

Julie looked at Peter, then G.C, then into the cold eyes of the shadow. Then, she did something she would totally regret. She spat on him.

If the shadow could have emotions, it would be utter rage. He brought up his sword and swiped it. Julie fell, blood hit the ground. A ragged hole had pierced her clothing, stabbing her side. The soldier then sheathed his sword, and proceeded to repeatedly punch Julie. Again. And again. And again.

Lucas shook. Elena looked at him and recoiled in fright.

Lucas was the pure definition of rage. His hair seemed to be lifting itself, like a breeze was pushing it up. His normally blue eyes were a dark grey. He stood. Carlos and Elena tried to get him down, but it was too late. The shadows saw him. And, like the stupid shadows they were, they did what any soldier would do when he saw an enemy stand up, out of cover.

They charged.

Lucas charged back at them, sword drawn. Fifty arrows flew his way. He swiftly dodged most of them, but not all. About five arrows stuck into him in different places. He didn't notice. The soldiers cut him, slashed him, and stabbed him. He didn't care. The soldiers attacking him died within seconds. Only one was left. The one hitting Julie. He stood, and drew his sword. In a quick movement though, his sword was shattered and Lucas, who was grabbing his throat, lifted him off his feet.

Then, in a voice unlike Lucas's, unlike any from the _normal_ side of the planet, came a demonic voice.

"_**You dare touch her? No one shall bring harm to her, or anyone of these people! DO YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE!"**_

And with that, Lucas swiped his sword, ripping open the throat of the soldier. He tossed him aside like a rag doll. Then, in an inhumane sound, he roared at nothingness. Elena and Carlos rushed over to help up Julie, while the others where helping up G.C and Peter. Lucas watched them all, eyes furious. Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, his eyes went blue, his hair was normal, and his wounds started to become painful.

"Uh…are…they…okay?" He said before collapsing.

Scar caught him before he hit the ground. His wounds needed treatment.

She turned to the others. "Well?" She asked. "Are they?"

Elena turned to her, face serious now. "G.C is unconscious. Julie needs rest. But Peter…" She looked over to Kayla.

"It's bad. Real bad." She said, shaking her head. "He's only barely alive. Ambrosia and nectar are the only things keep him that way. He needs a doctor. A real doctor, someone who can stitch his wounds."

Carlos started carrying Julie over to the boat. Scar turned to get a look at it. I t was big. Well, not too big. Big enough to carry them all though. Bronze colored walls shined in the evening sun. It looked like one of those fancy 3 story boats, except it was made mostly from bronze. Scar carried Lucas over and laid him down on one of the cushion/couches of the boat. Carlos was helping Kayla carry Peter over carefully, and Elena was resting G.C down now. Everyone got on board, but then, Kovu growled.

Carlos looked from Kovu to Kayla. "What's going on?" He said.

Kayla looked at Kovu. "Kovu has never liked water. He almost drowned as a cub. Been afraid of water ever since." Kayla pointed at Kovu, and then pointed at the distant city of New York. Kovu quickly sprinted into the trees, disappearing.

Scar frowned. She looked at Kayla who said. "Kovu knows now to meet at New York. We know each other quite well."

Kayla stepped on the boat, and Carlos pushed off. The boat quickly made way towards the city of New York.

A few hours later, Lucas awoke. He was sitting on a cushiony bench of the boat Carlos had showed him. Across from him sat G.C and Peter. Peter was lying on his back, unconscious, while G.C was feeding him ambrosia.

G.C looked over at Lucas, and smiled. "Morning Sleepyhead."

Lucas smiled back. "Morning." He looked at Peter. "How is he?"

"Not to good." G.C said. "He needs a real doctor before he will be even able to walk." G.C cracked a smile, and pointed at Lucas's shoulder. "Looks like you had a good nights sleep."

Then Lucas felt something on his shoulder. He turned and saw Julie next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked bruised and beaten, but alive.

Lucas gave G.C a look. "Shut up." He couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

G.C actually laughed, for the first time since the start of this. "Hey, I haven't said a thing!"

Carlos came down. "Hey! We're here!"

G.C and Lucas looked out the front. The water in front was golden from the sun setting. In front of them, towered the city that was New York.

Carlos and Elena managed to moor the boat on the closet pier. Lucas woke up Julie, Kayla and G.C helped carry Peter, while Scar checked the area for any shadows.

She came back. "None yet." She said. "Although I get the feeling they will be here soon."

The others got on the pier and moved towards the streets of New York.

"Alright, does anyone know where the closest hospital is?" Lucas asked.

Elena spoke. "A few streets east, you can't miss it."

"Alright. Kayla and G.C, you two take Peter that way, pretend you found him like that on the street." Lucas started. "Julie, Carlos, Elena, Scar and I will head for the Empire State Building, find any survivors we can. As soon as Peter is good, find us there, ok?" Everyone agreed. They parted, Kayla and G.C going east, Lucas and the others going north.

Lucas and the others merged with the crowd, which wasn't hard. Even during the evening, New York was packed. Above loomed the buildings that made up the city that never sleeps. And above them all, was the empire state building. The kids caught Lucas's attention. They sat across from the building, about 8 of them.

"You guys see them?" Lucas said.

Elena nodded. "I see them." The group slowly broke out from the cover of the flocking people and made towards the group. The leader, one of the girls, noticed them instantly. She said something to the others, who turned in their direction.

The looked about 14 and was 5'5". She had stormy blue eyes, tanned skin, and blonde hair in a ponytail down her back. In it, was a blue streak. She wore the Camp Half Blood shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, which strangely enough, had blue lightning bolts on the sides. She also wore fingerless gloves. Lucas recognized her. Her name was Lucielia Siren, but everyone smart called her Luce.

"Hey, you guys survivors?" Luce asked, eyeing them.

"Yeah." Lucas said. "But we got three others, one of them got badly hurt, so two of ours got him to a hospital."

"Ok. Let me show you my team." She started, but was cut off, as a van screamed down the road. It was gray, with tinted windows. It parked right in front of the demigods and opened up.

Ten shadows piled out the back, while two got out the drivers seat.

"No problem…" Carlos started. Then he stopped, as five more vans came down the street. Then four more came down the other end of the street. The thirteen demigods all drew their weapons, Lucas drawing his sword, Julie drew her knife. Scar drew her bow and notched an arrow. Elena tugged on a necklace around her neck, quickly turning it into a sword. Carlos drew a two handed sword, while Luce tapped a bracelet on her wrist, producing two swords, one black, one white. The other demigods drew various weapons, ready to battle a hundred and twenty sword, bow and spear wielding shadow beings.

I hope G.C and Kayla are doing better than us, Lucas thought. Then he charged.

Across the other side of the city, G.C and Kayla were guarding Peter. They sat on the only chairs of his hospital room, watching his heart monitor. The doctor had said Peter would be fine with a good rest. G.C sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water." G.C said, leaving the room. She went down the hall and picked up a cup from the dispenser.

"Hey!" A shout came from down the hall. G.C turned…and saw two shadows coming down the hall, swords up, shoving a nurse out of the way!

G.C dropped her cup and ran back into the room, slamming the door behind her and blocking it with her body.

Kayla didn't have time to ask what was going on, when the door flew open, sending G.C flying and waking up Peter.

"Wha…? Peter started. He didn't finish. The first shadow crashed into Kayla, sending her, and itself, out the window. The shadow fell and fell and landed, with a thud, at the bottom of the 8-story building. Kayla was faster, and managed to grab a handhold in the wall. In the room, G.C got up and summoned her sword against the second shadow. He didn't see it coming and was quickly pushed against the window edge. But it was obvious he as a gifted fighter, for he quickly disarmed G.C. He quickly swung his sword, as four bullet holes ripped through his chest. He stumbled and fell out the window. G.C turned and saw Peter, sitting up, pistol smoking.

"Thanks." G.C said.

"Help!" Kayla shouted, as the brick she was holding onto came loose. It slowly slipped out of the wall and Kayla fell from an 8-story building, slowly dropping towards the ground…

**Hey guys! Third chapter already? Phew. This is crazy! Anyways, R&R guys!**

**Will Kayla survive? Will Lucas and the new group of demigods hold off the 120 strong shadow warriors? All these questions will be answered, next chapter, so keep reading my friends!**

**Cheers and whatnot,**

**Cogg.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla stopped after falling only one story of the hospital. G.C hung from the windowsill by the tips of her toes, her hand around Kayla's wrist.

"Alright…" G.C said, her forehead sweating. "How am I going to get out of this?" G.C's feet slipped off and they fell, and, once again, they stopped. G.C looked up to see what she had got caught on, but she caught nothing. Something caught her.

Peter hung half out the window, just managing to catch G.C by her ankles. He pulled, getting G.C back up, and together, they hauled Kayla up.

G.C looked at Peter, amazed. "Your okay!"

Peter smiled and shrugged. "What can I say, people love me."

Kayla, finally having caught her breath, said, "We better head over to the Empire State Building, the others might need us."

She didn't know how right she was.

On the other side of the town, a battle of ages was going down. 13 demigods up against 120 shadow soldiers. Lucas charged, his sword taking a shadow down, then another, before one blocked the blow, taking on Lucas sword on sword. Lucas saw Julie holding her on, knife on sword with a shadow. He saw Elena and Carlos back to back, holding off 2 each. He saw Luce, charging through the storm of shadows, tearing through them. He saw two guys, behind her, fighting off a couple. The first was 5'9" and looked about 15. He had short blonde hair that only reached his forehead. He had green, hypnotic eyes and white skin. He wore a maroon t-shirt with a leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. He also wore worn out Nikes.

Lucas recognized him by the weapons he was using. He was throwing shurikens, little throwing stars. That demigod was Alex Picard, son of Dionysus.

The other demigod looked a little older, about 16. He was tall, 6'1", with shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, and dull, lifeless blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a grey t-shirt and black pants that were torn to Hades. Lucas remembered him as Max Wall, a son of the minor goddess Lupe, goddess of pain, grief and suffering.

Suddenly, another 5 gray vans roared down the street.

"Everyone!" Lucas shouted. "Make for the vans!" The 13 demigods now headed for two of the vans closest. Lucas swung into the drivers seat while Julie got in the passengers.

"Have you ever driven a car?" Julie said.

"Golf Carts and Bumper cars are the closest. But, we'll see…"

A few people piled in the back of the van, a few shooting arrows.

He recognized them all.

The first was Camilla West, or Cam as everyone called her. A daughter of Aphrodite, she was 16 and 5'11". She had blonde hair in a messy bun, hazel eyes and white skin. She wore a blue t-shirt that said "Life through the Lens", flare jeans and grey converses.

The next two were twins. Joey and Liam Dawson, twin sons of Hermes. Both were 14 and 5'5" with tan skin. Joey had sandy brown hair, while Liam had black hair. They both wore camp half blood t-shirts with blue jeans and runners.

The final person in the van was Roshan Davis. At 13 years and 5'2", she had black hair in a weaved ponytail, dark brown eyes and milk chocolate colored skin. She wore a white shirt and grey hoodie with blue jeans and runners. Fingerless gloves covered her hands, and a black beanie covered her hair.

"Anyone else?" Julie asked.

Cam shook her head. "They're in the other vans, now go!"

Without another word, Lucas hit the accelerator, and sped off the mark.

New York.

The buildings are crowded, and the streets are more crowded.

So, about 7 vans in pursuit of 3 more, the wrong way down a street, doing about 80 km/h? There's a word for that. Suicide.

But, the shadows didn't care for their death, just the demigods' death.

Roshan touched a silver letter R on a necklace she wore, which instantly transformed into a bow and arrow. She fired arrow after arrow at the van directly behind them, trying to hit the wheels.

Lucas drove hard, swerving left and right to dodge incoming cars. He could see two other vans beside them, other demigods at the wheels. He swerved down the street to right, towards the hospital where Peter, G.C and Kayla now stood outside, getting in a taxi.

The taxi took off, a bit ahead of he van.

Lucas swerved towards the taxi, trying to come up beside it, as two of the vans came up beside them. Lucas checked the rear view mirror, and saw about 7 shadows ready to jump onto their van.

"Oh gods…" He muttered. He looked over his shoulder. "Joey, Liam, Cam, Davis, you've got company!"

The demigods looked confused, until the first four shadows swung through the open rear hatch. Joey and Liam drew their swords and swung, Joey managing to kill his quickly, but Liam's shadow blocked his attack. Cam pulled out a silver dagger, spinning and sweeping her legs under the shadow, knocking it off it's feet. Roshan pulled out an arrow from her quiver, and jammed it into the chest of her shadow, then smacked it over the head with her bow. Four more shadows jumped in. The demigods fought and struggled. Lucas saw a shadow raise it's sword behind Cam, and he pulled the wheel hard left. The van swerved, crashing into the shadows van, knocking it away, and knocking everyone in the van sideways.

The taxi was beside them now, and Julie could see Kayla opening the door of it, while it was still driving. The driver looked horrified as Kayla jumped out, clutching the side of the van. Julie opened the door, letting her it. Peter climbed over next, pulling a sniper rifle along with him. Julie went wide-eyed at the sight of it, but didn't question it, for right then, G.C tried to climb over.

She made to jump, as another shadow van, crashed into the taxi. She fell out the open door, and Julie quickly caught her by the wrist, hanging half out the door. G.C managed to climb up her arm, as the van crashed into theirs again, and again. Julie screamed as she fell out the open door, Lucas reaching to grab her arm.

"G.C, take the wheel!" Was all he said as he too, went out the door, out of sight. G.C just stared, open-mouthed.

"Julie…Lucas…" She whispered, grabbing the wheel. A gunshot rang out. She snapped around, and saw Peter lying on his stomach at the back of the van, aiming down the sights of his sniper rifle, shooting the driver of the van behind them square in the head, and the van swerved away. G.C looked out the rear view mirror, watching the van flip. And then she saw it. "You have got to be kidding…"

There, hanging from the grip of his sword, which he had stabbed into the side of the van, with Julie hanging from his other arm, was Lucas.

"Someone, get Lucas and Julie! On the side of the van!" G.C shouted. Kayla and Davis quickly moved to get them.

"One van left!" Peter shouted, as the other two vans, which carried all the other demigods, came up beside them. They had gotten past the city itself by now, driving on a forest-like area on the outskirts. Peter continued firing at the last van. Liam came up beside him, looking at the van.

"Weird…" He muttered, as Kayla and Davis came back with Julie and Lucas, who looked quite stunned.

"What's weird?" Cam asked, watching Peter aim at the driver of the last van.

"They aren't trying to dodge…they're just…speeding closer…" Liam continued.

"You're right…when we prank someone, we try to make what we're doing discreet…" Joey said, coming up beside his brother.

"And…and…" Liam began, but stopped. "Holy Zeus…Joey…see that green glow?"

Joey squinted, and then everyone else saw it too. A green glow was emanating from the back on the van.

"That looks like…" Joey started as a spark, a green spark, flew out the back of the van.

"Greek fire!" Davis shouted. She pulled out her bow and began trying to blow the tires on the van, as Peter continued firing at the driver. The van sped towards them. Arrows were flying out the backs of the other two vans, all-trying to destroy the speeding bomb on wheels.

10 meters away now…the demigods were sweating in anxiety…

7 meters…Lucas thought this might be the end…He turned towards Julie, opening his mouth to say something.

5 meters…and as the first words started to come out, the van exploded in a raging green fireball. The three vans full of demigods flipped, spewing demigods everywhere. They screamed, and Lucas flipped in mid air, watching one of the vans, the one they had just occupied, exploded from the collision of the ground as the demigods flew into trees and _**CRACK!**_

Lucas collided with a tree, his arm snapping, pain shooting through him. He slumped on the ground, his vision going black, as a chill went down his spine and, with horror, he realized what the chill meant. It was the chill he feared, especially at this moment. The chill that had been off the charts since camp. The chill that meant, someone had died…

**Hey guys, I know, I know, it's been what feels like a year, since I last posted. I am, the world's single biggest procrastinator. For those of you who don't know what it means, it basically means, I leave something to the last minute. But, since there was no due date, I left it, and I left it, and I left it…**

**So yeah, I'm a complete and utter jerk for leaving it for so long. I just kinda got…writers block at one point in the story, and I didn't know what to do. Only now I managed to fix that. Also, by the time your read this, this part will be a week old, because, I've gone camping, and my USB internet stick stopped working for some stupid reason. So, alas, this may take a while. Anyway, I'm now going to finish this Author Note (AN) up, with R&R if you still have the heart.**

**With deepest apologies,**

**Cogg.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucas!" A distant voice said to him. Lucas turned towards it, seeing nothing but black.

"Lucas!" The voice came again, and this time, he saw her, a beautiful woman in a long white dress, as if she were waiting to be married. Her skin glowed magnificently, her long brown hair flowing behind her in slow motion, as if an invisible wind was blowing it.

"M-mum?" Lucas whispered, walking towards her. Her hand reached out to him, and he reached out to her, and her skin glowed brighter as she grabbed his hand..

"LUCAS!" Lucas's eyes shot open, the darkness fading. He saw a burning van a bit in front of him. Groans and moans echoed around him, and dried blood ran down the side of his face. Broken trees and large chucks of rock and earth were strewn all over.

G.C stood in front of him, helping him up. "Easy there, you're pretty messed up…"

Lucas went to move his arm, but yelled in pain, falling back on the ground.

"Careful!" G.C said. "You've got a broken arm. Aliya, can you give me a hand here?"

A girl with straight blonde hair down her back came running over. She was 5'6", with fair skin, light grey eyes and scars on her hands. She wore a dark purple tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, black ankle high boots, a gold necklace and a backpack. Lucas sort of recognized her, although it was hard to tell, the only light being the burning truck. She was Aliya Cunningham; at least, that's who Lucas thought she was. If he recalled, she was a daughter of Athena, hence the eyes.

Lucas was on his feet, but he winced in pain, as his right ankle tried to give out on him. He hopped along, looking left and right at the wreckage.

He saw Peter nursing a wound on Kayla's head, while beside her, lay Alex and Cam, unconscious. Luce was trying to help up Carlos, who, by the look of it, had broken his leg.

G.C and Aliya sat Lucas down on a log.

"Where's everyone else?" He groaned, hand on his head. He saw G.C and Aliya exchange a quick glance.

"They…they're in there." Aliya murmured, point off to Lucas's left. He turned, and his heart dropped. The other two vans were trashed; one was laying on its side, half in the earth, while the other had its nose dug into the ground. Trees and rocks had dented and penetrated their exterior, covering every entrance with leaves, rocks and dirt.

Lucas stood, swaying, running towards the wreckage, ignoring the pain in his ankle. G.C and Aliya shouted after him, but he didn't hear them. He dug at the earth with his good arm, shouting out the others names. Julie, Liam, Elena, Joey, Davis, Scar, all the others who he hadn't met, fearing which one of them had been the chill he had felt, before he blacked out.

Aliya was there, telling him to stop. He pushed her away, and suddenly, he hit something. _Skin._ Human skin. He grabbed at it, feeling the shape of a hand.

"Help me here!" He shouted, pulling on the hand of the person. G.C grabbed him, began pull him as Aliya cleared the area around the arm. The whole arm came out as they pulled, then Carlos and Luce were there, and they were pulling, and suddenly Scar was out, not moving, covered head to toe in dirt.

"Scar! Wake up!" G.C was saying, lightly tapping her face. Scar coughed up a cloud of dirt.

"Uh…worst…taste…ever…" She gagged, coughing even more.

"Get her to Peter." G.C said, and Luce helped Scar up and carried her off.

Lucas was searching around, looking for everyone else. He walked, searching, and the ground underneath him collapsed. He yelled and fell, sliding into a small cavern under the wreckage. Being a son of Hades, Lucas could see well in the dark, and saw multiple people in the ground, half buried.

"Down here! I found people! Sending them up!" Lucas shouted. He grabbed someone who was fully out of the dirt, and pulled them up to the hole. He didn't see their face, but could feel them breathing. They weren't dead. He found another person, lying on a rock. Lucas sent them up, sending person after person after person.

"How many are there?" He shouted. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Eighteen, including you! We are missing someone!" Aliya's voice came down. Lucas looked around, and saw it. A hand, jutting out of the ground. He grabbed it and pulled. A body came out of the ground. It was a female, Lucas could see by the figure. The hair was long, encrusted with dirt and…

"Julie…" Lucas whispered. He grabbed her and shook her. "Wake up…wake up…" He put his head on her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"Lucas!" Came Carlos's voice. "The wreckage will collapse on you any moment, move!"

Lucas grabbed Julie, and dragged her with him, pulling her out of the hole and climbed himself as the wreckage of the vans fell into the unoccupied crater. Lucas laid Julie on the ground, pushing on her chest with one hand, trying to get her to breath. He was handed some nectar by Peter, and poured some down her throat.

"Don't die on me…don't die on me…" Lucas whispered. Roshan asked him to move aside, began preforming CPR while Peter occasionally gave Julie some nectar.

"Julie…come on…" Roshan said.

A cough.

"Did…did we win?" A voice asked croakily. Lucas rushed forward, not believing it. Julie sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Lucas would've hugged her, but his left arm protested in pain.

"Lucas…your hands…" Julie whispered. Lucas looked at his hands, and saw for the first time, that they were coated in blood.

"The dead one…" He whispered. G.C turned.

"What dead one?" She said.

"One of the campers…is dead…I felt the chill…before I blacked out."

G.C spun. She rushed over to the dirt-covered people. One after the other she felt for a pulse. At the seventh, she stopped. She kept her hand on their neck. Her eyes were wide, and she quickly looked at the back of their head. A giant bloody dent in their skull, worse then the one Lucas received at the start of all this. G.C, horrified, looked at their face, and then said the words.

"Oh gods…Liam…" She whispered, yet no one strained to hear it. They rushed over, and saw the pale face of Liam Dawson, not moving.

They all reacted differently. Lucas just stared, unable to believe it. Julie and G.C had slight tears in their eyes. Carlos just whispered, "No no no…" Roshan looked like she wasn't trying to yell at him for dying. Luce, Scar and Aliya just stood silently, different emotions flashing in their eyes. Lucas stumbled away and slumped against a log, tiredness overwhelming him.

It was half an hour after they had found that Liam had died. Julie was sitting around the groups makeshift campfire. A couple of people sat across from her.

Bruce Campbell was one of them. Bald with brown eyes and white skin, Bruce was 5'9", and was easily the meanest of the group. He wore the simple camp half-blood shirt and blue jeans.

The guy near him was Artemis Draco Khalid, or "Mr. High and Almighty" as everyone else called him. He had black hair that covered his deep black eyes. He had darkish brown skin, like you see from native Indians. He wore dark straight jeans, a thin zip up jacket, a sweatshirt that says, "Cool story babe. Now make me a sandwich." jordans and a plain t-shirt. He also wore a snapback that said "I 3 Haters!"

A person walked over and sat down next to Julie.

"Hey, how are you doing?" G.C said.

"Fine, apart from, you know, Liam dying." She responded, staring at the sleeping figure of Lucas.

"I know. Joey just woke up." G.C said, following Julie's gaze.

"Oh gods…how did he take it…" Julie whispered, still staring at Lucas.

"As well as any sibling would take it…hard…but…at least _some _of us can take our mind off it and put our mind onto something else." She said, smirking.

It took Julie a couple of seconds to get what she meant.

"No, I do not…"

"Girl, you do. Admit it. You like Lucas." G.C said.

Julie blushed and just looked away.

"You have no proof…"

"You fell asleep on him during the boat ride. And you looked pretty comfortable during the entire trip, and when you were holding hands outside the van, you looked like you were the happiest girl in the world." G.C started. "Also, I have even more proof he likes you. He tackled you out of the way of flying bricks, went absolutely _insane _on the shadows attacking you, jumped out of a moving van to save you, looked like he would faint while you were dying, and, I am pretty sure before the van went up in flames, that he was going to say something. I remember hearing "Julie…I…" before the blast. So, remind me how I have no proof?" G.C finished, taking a breath.

Julie was silent, her face red. "Just tell him Julie, before it's too late." G.C said. A smirk crept onto Julie's face.

"Coming from the girl, whose breath was taken away by the mere _sight, _of a certain Peter Hendrickson." Julie retaliated.

This time, it was G.C's turn to blush.

"Oh, shut up!" G.C laughed, playfully pushing Julie, who laughed as well.

Shouts suddenly rang out, and Aliya sprinted towards them. Julie and G.C stood.

"It's the shadows!" Aliya said.

"They've found us…"

**Chapter five is here folks. R.I.P Liam Dawson. Liam was one of my own OC's. Anyway, R&R people. I will get chapter 6 up when I have the willpower to.**

**Thanks for (hopefully) reading this,**

**Cogg.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Move, move, go, go, go!" A voice shouted in Lucas's head. Shouts, screams and the sound clashing of metal rang out. But the voice drowned it all out.

"Hello, Lucas…" It sounded like the end of the world, wrapped in a cold blanket, topped off with the sound of someone who hadn't had a drink in centuries. Lucas closed his eyes and forced himself to wake up, but the voice wouldn't let him.

"Don't be afraid, I am not here to harm you, just to warn you."

A figure emerged from the darkness in Lucas's mind. He wore tattered robes of black that came with a hood. Lucas couldn't see his face, so he look a lot like the Grim Reaper. Lucas tried to say something, but the person stopped him, raising a hand.

"I come with a warning, which you best heed. Stop this futile attempt of fighting my creatures. They will not stop, so you should. If you do, I will spare you and your…friends." He said the last word with what felt like clenched teeth, and it came out a bit like a snarl. "If you do not, I will make sure my shadows will hunt you down and destroy you, your friends, and all of your puny world. I will rule once again, and your world will be doomed."

Suddenly, the figure swept their cloak over Lucas, and he was falling, falling towards a deep, dark pit, which opened up and…

Lucas fell forward, his face in the dirt. He stood, his head spinning. Distorted shouts and screams rang in his head. He shook his head, and saw the chaos.

Demigods either lay in the dirt, or were running for their lives. Lucas watched Bruce pull out his two handed sword, only to be swarmed by five shadows, his sword clattering to the ground.

Julie was running, sprinting through the crowd. Peter and Aliya were behind her, as well as Elena, Carlos and Kayla. Kayla saw Lucas, stumbling around, and rushed towards him. She grabbed him and tried to pull him away, only to get knocked to the ground by a group of shadows. Elena yelled out, but Carlos only pulled her away, shaking his head.

Lucas shakily stood up. He shook Kayla, trying to get her to stand, and a shadow clattered towards him. He swung a punch, but missed, and received a blow to the face. He fell back on his back, dazed.

Shadows dragged unconscious demigods towards them, throwing them in the dirt beside them. Bruce landed with a thud, groaning. Joey and G.C had multiple bruise and cuts, like they had tried to fight. Roshan and Cam looked confused and stunned. Scar was the worst, a deep cut to her left leg. She fell, gritting her teeth, grabbing at the wound.

One last demigod fell, dirt covering her face. She coughed, raising her head. Lucas recognized her as the last member of the group, Luna Kim, a daughter of Khione. She had long black hair; with her long bang highlighted blue. She had caramel brown eyes and fair skin, and wore a simple white t-shirt with a blue snowflake on the front and blue jeans.

The shadows aimed their weapons at them, as one, who was a bit taller then the others, stood forward. He held a gleaming, black sword.

"Stand." Came a raspy voice. Lucas's eyes went wide, as he realized it had come from the shadow. Lucas slowly stood, eyes flickering left and right, searching for a way out. Beside him, they forced another figure up.

Bruce.

Lucas and Bruce were shoved forward, into the area of logs surrounding their still burning campfire. Their weapons were kicked over to them. Lucas looked at Bruce, who looked mad. He turned and spat at the shadow.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I told you where to find them, so you would let me live! That was the deal!" Bruce raged.

Lucas looked him dead in the eye. The shadow gave a quick raspy grunt.

"Change of plans. You and the other one fight to the death. Master's orders." He said.

Bruce looked furious, but picked up his sword.

"You." Lucas whispered. Bruce turned to him.

"You let them in camp. You led them to the rally point. You led them here." Lucas said. "You're the reason Liam's dead…" He whispered, picking up his sword.

Bruce snorted. "So what? Their boss…he's an old one, one of the first beings into existence. And he's waking up, which is NOT a good thing. So, I thought, since he was going to destroy us, what was there to lose?"

"You could have fought." Lucas said coldly.

"What would I have gained by fighting? He is going to swallow our world. We can't stop him!" Bruce shouted at him.

"We could've tried. Then, you wouldn't have died a coward." Lucas said.

Bruce roared in fury, charging at him. Lucas quickly rolled away, then got back up and sprinted towards him. Bruce swung, and Lucas dodged, a cut going across his cheek. Blood leaked out, and Lucas swung as Bruce did as well. Their swords clanged together, and Lucas barely held onto his. He jumped back as Bruce swung again, and again, and again. Bruce got close and would've taken Lucas's head off if Lucas hadn't blocked it in time. Lucas fell onto the ground as Bruce came towards him.

Bruce raised his sword as Lucas picked some dirt from the ground, tossing it into Bruce's face. He roared in pain, backing away, his sword falling to the ground. Lucas took the chance. He picked up his sword, dashing towards Bruce. Bruce swung his arm at Lucas, who gracefully dodged it, spinning around behind him, and shoved the sword into Bruce's back. Bruce's eyes went wide, seeing the sword through blurry eyes, watching it rip out the front of his chest, his own blood covering it.

Bruce slumped to the ground, blood spreading out as Lucas ripped the sword out. He gave Bruce one final stare.

"That was for Liam." Was all he said. Bruce just stared at him, until his eyes saw no more, and he let out one final breath.

Lucas turned, and found all the shadows aiming their weapons at him.

"You're next." The leader rasped. And as the first arrow was let loose, a roar echoed out from the trees. Everyone turned, the shadows included, only to see a great beast leap out over the wreckage of the vans, and land, with a thud, on one of the shadows. Everyone sat stunned, until the lead shadow shouted; "Attack!" and everyone sprang into action.

Lucas ran and stabbed the shadows guarding Luna. He pulled her up as she pulled something peculiar out of her pocket. A snowball. She crushed it, and suddenly what looked like a frozen dagger rested in its place, and she sprang into action. G.C grabbed a rock and hit the shadow guarding her over the head with it, and he crumpled onto the ground. She picked Joey up and they entered the fight.

As for the creature, it tore through the shadows, picking one up in it's teeth, while ripping three others with it's claws. Lucas pulled Scar up, throwing her arm over his shoulders, while Roshan shot arrows into the eyes of shadows, while beside her, Cam slashed at the shadows with her dagger. The shadows tried to formulate a plan, but they were done. Within minutes they were reduced to nothing, the last one having it's neck snapped by the beast. The creature roared in triumph, and ran to the unconscious body of Kayla. It nuzzled her face, and she giggled.

"Back Kovu, I'll get up…" She said as she rose.

"Kovu?" Lucas said, looking at the beast. It was indeed Kovu, the lion who they had last seen at the area where they had found Carlos and Elena. Lucas shook his head. "Good to have you back, just in time to. But we need to get to the others, wherever they are…"

About half a mile away from them, the rest of the group was struggling along. Elena and Aliya were helping Carlos along, while an unconscious Alex was being pulled by Max and Peter. Julie looked ahead, squinting in the darkness, looking for an area to hold out in.

"Anything?" Luce said, coming up beside her, nursing a blow to her head. Julie just shook her head.

"Nothing, this place is empty. We would be best to camp out here." Julie said, when a sound disturbed her. It sounded like a grunt. Julie turned, to see Luce fall to the ground, a pitch-black arrow in her back. Julie's eyes went wide as an arrow lodged into the neck of Elena, and she fell, blood spreading across her neck. Carlos shouted in horror, and shadows soldiers emerged from the trees, shooting arrows everywhere. Max quickly ducked the first three arrows, but was knocked to the ground by a charging shadow. Julie drew her knife as a spear touched the back of her neck. She put her knife down, and received a kick to her back, and she fell. The shadows stared at the groaning and bloody figures of the demigods. One drew a knife, and stabbed Aliya in the small of her back. She yelled in pain, and as the rest drew their weapons, a roar of fury came from the trees, as about ten arrows flew out, striking shadows at random, and Lucas charged out, the lion, Kovu, behind him, Kayla riding him. Roshan appeared, firing arrows off as G.C removed a shadows head with her sword, and Cam and Luna were back to back, their daggers slicing the throats of their enemies. Scar was lying against a tree, sending arrow after arrow, covering Joey as he fought and yelled, wanting blood for his brother's death, and they fought, tearing through the crowd of shadows, who never stood a chance. The last of them fell, and all that was left was a handful of wounded demigods, a lion, and dying shadows. Lucas ran to Julie, helping her up. She looked him in the eye, smiling.

"About time…" She laughed.

"Sorry, got a little delayed." He laughed back.

His laughter was suddenly cut off as a spear penetrated his back, coming out of his chest. He looked down at it in absolute horror.

Julie turned, to see one of the shadows holding the spear, its leg a mangled wreck. She rushed towards it, her dagger slicing its arm off. She shoved her dagger into the throat of it, twisting it, so that its neck snapped grotesquely, and it fell.

Lucas fell, the spear having gone through a lung. His eyes flickered, as Julie slid in front of him, telling him to get up, and Joey appeared, as did G.C, and Kayla. They were shouting at him, telling him to stay awake. He simply stared, wide-eyed, as he let out a breath, and leant back, the life fading from his eyes, and he looked at Julie, and let out three final words.

"I love you…"

**Well….I don't really know what to say about what I just did there. Lucas was my main character…Anyway, R&R. Also, don't fret; this isn't the end of the book.**

**The man unable to think of anything to say,**

**Cogg.**


End file.
